The flip-chip mounting, such as the chip-on-glass (COG) mounting, is a widely-used mounting technique used for size reduction of electronic appliances. The flip-chip mounting is a technique in which bumps are formed on a semiconductor chip and electrical connections are achieved with the bumps between circuits integrated in the semiconductor chip and interconnections formed on a circuit board. The flip-chip mounting is disclosed, for example, in the following patent documents.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-103848 A discloses a technique in which the size of pads is reduced than that of the bump electrodes, to thereby reduce the size of the semiconductor chip.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-29396 A discloses a semiconductor device in which a bump electrode has the function of connecting two signal interconnections.
International Publication No. WO 2010/146884 A discloses a semiconductor device in which a group of dummy bumps are provided between an array of input bumps arrayed along one long side and an array of output bumps arrayed along another long side. Here, the dummy bumps are bumps which do not have the function of providing electrical connections. In this patent document, a technique is disclosed for obtaining sufficient flows of ACF (anisotropic conductive film) resin toward the corners of the chip by blocking flows of ACF resin toward the short sides with dummy bumps, to thereby suppress connection failures resulting from an insufficient flow of ACD resin.